1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mechanical devices, particularly to hydraulically operated mechanical devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices for allowing variable positioning of a door and for holding a door in a preselected open position while still allowing the door to be easily moved or closed.
2. The Prior Art
There are numerous applications in which the maintaining of an open door in a selected fixed position is useful. Examples of such applications in the automotive field include doors on automobiles, vans and trucks, as well as automobile hoods and trunk lids. There are also many other fields where the maintaining of an open door in a selected fixed position would be of use.
There are devices known for holding a door in an open position. Such devices include a wide range of different mechanisms and employ numerous operating principles. There is always room for improvement of such devices.